


Prompt Hawaii 5-0

by InfernalMushu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMushu/pseuds/InfernalMushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "-Où est ta cravate? -Je te laisse imaginer." ... et bien d'autres encore dans le futur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avertissement

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.  
Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. We're in Hawaii !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "- Où est ta cravate ? -Je te laisse imaginer." lancé par Tipitina  
> Fandom : Hawaii 5-0  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Titre : We're in Hawaii !  
> 2 mots : du OOC sur une toile de fond PWP sans même la meilleure partie

We're in Hawaii !

 

Lorsque Chin arriva au bureau ce matin-là, il s'étonna presque d'être le premier sur place. Il était très rare que quelqu'un arrive avant Danny les jours où il n'avait pas Grace avec lui, une histoire de ponctualité qui allait de pair avec le "costume" du digne inspecteur. Du moins c'était la version officielle, Chin suspectait qu'il arrivait toujours un peu en avance pour arranger le bureau de Steve de façon à ce qu'il n'ait d'autre choix que de signer la paperasserie qui l'attendait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Kono arriva à son tour, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa séance matinale de surf, et la routine journalière commença.

Danny n'arriva qu'une demi-heure plus tard, un air renfrogné sur le visage, suivit de près par un Steve abordant un air très fier de lui. Chin regarda le blond avec étonnement et un détail crucial lui sauta aux yeux.

– Danny ? Où est ta cravate ?  
– Je te laisse imaginer, répondit en grognant l'inspecteur, hier Steve m'a invité à boire une bière chez lui, s'est mis en tête de m'enivrer pour que je ne me souvienne même plus du chemin de mon misérable appartement, m'a fait dormir chez lui, a subtilisé ma cravate, la merveilleuse cravate que Gracie m'a offerte l'an dernier, et l'a caché Dieu-sait-où, et ce matin il m'a réveillé assez tard pour que je n'aie pas le temps d'aller en chercher une chez moi.

Chin haussa un sourcil devant son ami qui agitait nerveusement les bras tout le long de sa tirade envers le "misérable Neandertal de ce misérable trou infernal infesté de misérables ananas de l'Enfer !".

Danny partit finir de grogner dans son bureau, ayant visiblement décidé d'ignorer Steve pendant tout le reste de la journée. Chin jeta un regard au brun qui était resté à sa hauteur, souriant comme le digne manipulateur qu'il était.

– Où est-ce que tu as planqué sa cravate McGarrett ?  
– Quelque part où il n'osera jamais mettre la main pour aller la chercher, répondit Steve avec un sourire machiavélique.

Chin ne savait pas si c'était l'esprit déplacé de sa cousine qui avait déteint sur lui ou bien si c'était parce qu'il connaissait Steve depuis un bout de temps, mais son regard descendit directement au niveau de l'entre-jambe du brun, qui ce jour-là était étrangement plus rembourrée que d'habitude.

– Tu connais Danny, je ne lui donne pas trois heures pour découvrir où est sa cravate, et tu en es parfaitement conscient McGarret.

Steve prit un air qu'il espérait probablement être innocent.

– Chez moi on appelle ça tendre la perche Steve, continua Chin.   
– C'est ça l'idée Chin, c'est ça l'idée !

 

Fin


End file.
